


Scream

by southsidewrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, drive in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidewrites/pseuds/southsidewrites
Summary: Every year, Fangs drags you to the scary movie marathon at the Twilight Drive In, but this year, the actors on screen aren't the only ones screaming.





	Scream

Your heart was racing in your chest—with every step the character took on-screen, you scooted in even closer to Fangs. You were nearly hiding behind him now, just barely peeking out from over his shoulder to see if the killer would _finally_ make his move. The movie had been going on impossibly long, the tension building every time another character met their demise.

“Boy, you really are _terrible_ with scary movies, Fangs chuckled, attempting to pry you out from behind him. “And you’re shoving me into the steering wheel, so you’re going to have to scoot over, babe.” The two of you were snuggled in the cab of his truck—the weather too cold to watch the movie from the bed like you could in the summer. 

It was a Halloween tradition in Riverdale. Even though the normal season had ended, the drive-in would open one last time for a Halloween movie marathon. They’d start kid-friendly with movies like Charlie Brown and Casper the Friendly Ghost, but as the day went on, the movies would get scarier and scarier.

By the time you and Fangs got there, the sun had gone completely down, and the horror films had started. While Fangs had always been a fan of scary movies, you had been a fan of watching movies that didn’t give you a heart attack.

It was one of his favorite traditions though, so here you were. Fangs had loaded the truck with blankets and snacks, and he had even snuck a few beers into the cooler of soda. When he had been practically begging you to go, it had been impossible to say no, but now, as you watched the stupid, _stupid _girl walk to her death on the big screen, you were having second thoughts.

“Next time, I pick the movie,” you muttered, burying your face in Fangs’ shoulder.

“Deal, sweetheart.” He kissed the top of your head, wrapping his arm around you to pull you even closer. His hand crept to your hip, slowly pushing up the hem of your sweater to rest his palm on the exposed skin. “If you’re really that scared, though, I suppose I could try to provide a little distraction.”

“Fangs!” you squeaked, the feel of his hot skin against your hip shocking you. “What are you doing?”

“I think you know, gorgeous,” he murmured, pressing soft kisses into your neck. His other hand was on your waist now, too, revealing your midriff as he started pushing off your top.

“We’re in public,” you hissed, glancing around to make sure no one was watching. “In a car with very see-through windows.”

“That hasn’t stopped us before,” he reminded you, grinning into your neck. He nipped lightly at the skin, earning a surprised whimper.

“Yeah, and remember what happened then?” You forced out the words between gritted teeth as he teased his fingertips across your back. “Dilton Doiley and a dozen boy scouts saw your ass.”

“Honestly, good for them.” He smirked, one of his hands moving to cup your bra-clad breast. “I have a great ass.”

You bit back a moan as he pinched your peaked nipple through the lacy fabric. “Fuck, Fangs.”

He returned his lips to yours, catching you in a soft, slow kiss. “Really, babe, tell me if you want to stop. We can get the hell out of here if you’d rather.”

He slipped his hands out of your shirt, and you groaned with annoyance. “No, I’d rather you don’t stop.” Grabbing his shoulders, you pulled yourself onto his lap, straddling him. Not for the first time, you were grateful for all the space you had on the big bench seat in the front of his truck. Once you were in place, you fumbled your shirt off, grabbing his flannel to push it off his shoulders.

Taking the cue, Fangs tugged his own shirt off, spreading his hand across your back to press your chest into his. Moaning, you ran your hand through his hair, jerking your hips forward into his. There were too many layers of clothes between the two of you, and you were dying for more friction.

Dragging his hands down your body, Fangs rested his hands on your ass, squeezing tightly as he pressed you down on his growing erection. You let out a low moan, feeling how hard he was beneath you. Your breath heavy, you slid off of Fangs’ lap, needing some space to kick off your jeans without getting trapped behind the steering wheel or something. As soon as they were off, you climbed back on his lap, moaning the second your core pressed into his thigh. 

Fangs bit back a moan, his hands returning to your ass. He kneaded the soft flesh, teasing his fingers along the hem of the lacy material. “Fuck, you’re so hot, baby,” he murmured, kissing your neck. 

You rolled your hips into his thigh, moaning wantonly as your lace thong dragged across your core. The friction was delicious, but you desperately needed more. “Fangs,” you breathed. “Holy shit.”

He smirked, nipping at your neck on one of the already-forming bruises. “Get back in your seat, baby,” he murmured.

“What are you—” You cut off as he slid into place on the floor of the truck, slowly pushing your thighs apart. His lips pressed into your thigh, and you had to bite back a moan, running your hand through his hair. “Fuck, Fangs, stop being a tease.”

“I’m not being a tease,” he replied, tracing his fingertips along the waistband of your panties. “You’re just being impatient.”

You gasped as he trailed his fingers down your slit, teasing you through the thin material. “Fine,” you whined. “I’ll stop being impatient.”

He grinned, lowering his mouth to you and dropping hot kisses up your thighs until his mouth was on your core. “Tell me what you want, baby,” he murmured. With one hand, he grabbed your leg, tossing it over his shoulder, and with the other, he shoved aside the soaked lace. “Fuck.”

“I want you, Fangs,” you whimpered. “Please.”

“When you ask so nicely.” He licked his lips, pressing a soft kiss just above your clit. Slowly, he dragged his fingers up your slit, gathering your wetness and dragging it up to your clit. He circled his fingertip around it, using his other hand to hold your hips down on the seat.

“Fuck, Fangs.” Your grip on his hair tightened, and you attempted futilely to direct his mouth where you wanted it. He was taking his time, though, kissing his way closer and closer to your core, dragging his fingers up and down your slit without actually dipping inside. You slapped you hand over your mouth, trying to contain your moans as your body writhed into his touch. “Please, babe.”

“If you say so.” He slid two fingers inside you as he put his mouth on your clit, flicking his tongue across the sensitive nub. 

You nearly screamed. He responded eagerly, curling his fingers to hit the perfect spot inside you as his tongue worked your clit. His moans vibrated through you, sending bolts of pleasure through your body. You could feel the ache of your impending orgasm building, your eyes squeezing shut as your head tipped back on the seat.

“That’s it, baby,” he murmured. “Cum for me, sweetheart.”

“Oh fuck, Fangs.” Your hips bucked into him, and you gripped his shoulder so hard that your knuckles turned white. “I’m so close, babe.”

He smirked, resuming sucking as he worked his fingers inside you. Your entire body felt like it was on fire, the cab of the car getting stifling as your vision started to blur. Every nerve ending lit up, and then pleasure started crashing through you in waves as your climax hit. Fangs licked through it, holding your hips in place as you came undone.

After what felt like an eternity, you finally started to come down, your body relaxing back into the seat. Weakly, you pushed back Fangs’ head, and he pulled back, smirking. He looked up at you, his smile widening. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

“And you’re overdressed,” you replied, looking pointedly at the tent in his jeans. “Take your clothes off, Fangs.”

“Yes ma’am,” he replied as he climbed back onto the seat with you, reaching to pull off your bra, the last bit of clothes you had on. He had the clip undone in a heartbeat, and your hands were on his jeans, unbuttoning them to reach inside. “Fuck, baby,” he gasped as you wrapped your hand around his cock. “Jesus Christ.”

Outside the car, you could hear screams coming from the long-forgotten horror movie, but you couldn’t see a thing through the foggy windows. “Take your pants off, babe.”

“Can you grab my wallet out of the glove box?” he replied, already yanking down the offending garment.

You nodded, reaching over to grab the wallet and fish out the condom he had stashed there. “This hasn’t been sitting here for months, has it?” you asked, eyeing the foil package skeptically.

“Of course not, babe.” He took the package from you, tearing it open and tossing the wrapper aside. “Only the best for my girl.”

You rolled your eyes, wrapping your hand around his cock and earning a low moan. Smirking, you lowered your mouth to it, teasing the head with gentle kisses and light sucks as Fangs writhed above you. He fisted his hand in your hair, his abs tensing as he fought to hold still. Taking the unwrapped condom from him, you pulled back slightly, licking your lips as you slid it on. “You’re lucky you’re cute, Fangs.”

He smirked, grabbing your hands to pull you back into his lap. “You mean, I’m lucky I have a great ass, right?”

“Yeah, that’s it.” You rolled your hips into his, whimpering as his cock dragged across your sensitive folds. “_Fuck, _Fangs.”

“You want me to fuck you, beautiful?” he asked, his voice straining as his grip tightened on your hips and pressing them down harder on his cock.

“Yeah,” you breathed, wrapping your arms around his neck and dropping your lips to his neck. “Fuck me, babe.”

He smirked, grabbing holding you up slightly to position his throbbing cock underneath you. “Ready?”

“Mhm.” You buried your face in his shoulder to muffle the moans. Breathing heavily, you caught his lips in a heated kiss. “Love you, Fangs.”

“Love you too, baby.” He bit his lip as he started pressing your hips down, the head of his cock sinking into you. You choked out a moan as he sank deeper, stretching your walls and hitting the absolutely perfect spot inside. “That’s perfect, babe,” he grunted, thrusting the rest of the way inside you. “Fucking perfect.”

Your thighs tightened around his hips, your toes curling as he bottomed out. “Fangs,” you moaned, grinding on his cock. “Holy shit.”

His fingertips digging into your hips, he started thrusting into you, pushing your hips down on him with every thrust. Each thrust was like a shockwave, sending ripples of pleasure through your body. You moaned into his neck, sucking in short breaths as he pounded into you.

“Fuck you look so gorgeous on my cock, baby,” he panted, running a hand up your body to cup your breast. “You take my cock so fucking good.”

Your chest heaved, and you leaned back from him, holding his shoulders as you grinded on his cock. He leaned back on the seat, watching with a dark, hungry gaze as you fucked him. His lips were on your nipple, then, sucking hard and earning a whiny moan. You could feel your pleasure building, every thrust and touch was fire seeping through your veins.

“I’m going to cum again, Fangs,” you breathed, your eyes squeezing shut. “Holy shit.”

“That’s it, babe. Cum on my cock. Fuck yourself on me, and cum on my cock.” He bit his lip, forcing himself to keep his eyes on you, enraptured.

Your words and moans melded together, everything else fading as your orgasm built. “Fangs,” you breathed. “Fuck.” Your pussy clenched around him, your bodies pressed together. Every touch was like electricity, pushing you closer and closer to the edge.

Suddenly, Fangs slipped his hand down your stomach to flick your clit. “Cum for me, sweetheart.”

You collapsed into him as you came, barely able to keep grinding as you rode out your orgasm. Fangs started pounding up into you, holding your hips firmly in place as he chased his own orgasm. He whispered filthy things in your ear, cutting off with a moan as his thrusts got more ragged. He choked out a moan as he came, his whole body tensing as he froze inside you.

For a moment, the two of you just sat there, holding each other as your hearts raced. The car was hot and humid, the only sound your heavy breathing. Slowly, Fangs tucked your hair behind your ear, pulling you close for a long kiss.

“I love you, sweetheart,” he murmured. “So fucking much.”

“I love you, too, Fangs.” Your lips curved into a grin. “And from the sounds of it, the movie is over, so we may be safe to watch again.”

“I don’t want to watch again,” he replied, sliding you gently off his lap to take off the condom. “What I want is to go home, throw you on my bed, and—”

“Fangs!” you laughed, fishing your clothes off the floor of the car to start putting them back on. “What about Halloween?”

“It’ll be back next year,” he replied, grabbing his own clothes and throwing them on haphazardly.

You rolled your eyes, unable to contain your smile. “As opposed to me, who you can only fuck tonight.”

He grinned. “You may have a point, but I’m still ready to get out of here.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Be sure to let me know if you enjoyed this, and check out my other works!


End file.
